


Imagine Castiel buying you lots of flowers

by winchester_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flowers, Fluffy, Imagine castiel buying you lots of flowers, Winchesters - Freeform, imagine, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester_angel/pseuds/winchester_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel buys you flowers, but doesn't know which are your favourite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Castiel buying you lots of flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my quotev page.

Imagine Castiel buying you lots of flowers because he isn't sure which is your favourite.

 

There wasn't anything to do today. The brothers had gone out to get pie. Dean wouldn't be satisfied otherwise. You were in the motel sitting on your bed and reading an old book that Bobby gave to you ages ago. You had a packet of sweets at your side to munch on.

As you turned the page your attention was pulled away from the old thing as you saw you favourite angel standing by the bed.

"Hiya Cas, what you doing here?" You gave him a warm smile. The angel looked a little bewildered and unsure of something. You pulled your knees up to your chest and moved your sweets to the bedside table. You patted the now empty space and watched as Castiel walked over, but not sitting down.

You rose a brow at the arm behind his back. He shifted in the spot a bit before actually pulling his arm around him and showing you the set of flowers in his hand.

The bouquet was colourful and vibrant. You couldn't tell how many breeds of flowers were in the bunch, but the set was beautiful non the less. You cheeks darkened in colour as you noticed he had them to you. You took the bouquet from his hands, you fingers brushing past his.

"These are lovely, but why did you buy me flowers? I haven't done anything to deserve a gift." You lifted them to your nose. The scent alone made your stomach flip.

Cas eventually took the seat next to you. His eyes remained on the plants rather than you. You looked into the vibrant blue eyes of his a huge grin plastered on your face. You placed the bouquet on the bedside table and turned back to your beloved angel.

He made eye contact with you.

"You deserve them because you're you and I like you."

You let out a soft giggle as moved forwards to hug him. He wasted no time in hugging you back. A smile of his own appeared on his face as he held you in his arms.

This just felt.

"I wasn't sure what flowers you liked most, so I just got what I could afford." You pulled back to look at him and your brow raised once more. You kept your hands on his arms as you looked him in the eye.

"Where'd you get the money? Last time I checked you didn't carry cash with you. Angels don't really have a need. I'm flattered though. It's cute that you just bought all of them. It brightens the room."

"I told Dean I needed money to buy him pie. He'll be disappointed."

You giggled and gave him another one of your famous cuddles.

"Just let me deal with Dean."

You planted a kiss on the angels cheek and grabbed your sweets from the table. You opened up the packet and pointed to Castiel who took a few.

"Be glad Gabriel isn't here. You probably wouldn't have as many sweets left over." Cas looked serious when saying this, but you just laughed it off.

You just hoped Cas would stay a bit longer so you can spend some time with your angel in a trench coat.


End file.
